


Black Green

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rhea becomes a jerkass, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: After seeing Linhardt critically injured, Byleth has sworn to protect him at ALL costs.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Allow the Beginning In

Byleth walked around the monastery. From what Caspar reported to him, Linhardt was nowhere to been seen.

That sleepy boy. He is always sleeping. He could be in the library. Who knows.

As Byleth continued to look around for Linhardt, he saw some students running from the back, laughing as they may have done something terrible. "What are they doing?" Byleth questioned. But before he knew it, the students were gone.

"Hmm..."

Byleth continued looking around for Linhardt. When Caspar mentioned Linhardt, his mind was set on Linhardt. _Linhardt. Linhardt. Linhardt._ He couldn't stop thinking about him. If his heart could, it would skip a beat. But it can't. Because he doesn't have a heartbeat. Suddenly, he heard footsteps that is walking. Byleth heard it and he turned around, thinking it would be one of his students asking a question. But what he saw made him gasp.

"Professor?!"

There was Linhardt. But he had a black eye, a cut on his face, a bleeding nose, and a bleeding mouth. "Linhardt, are you okay?" Byleth asked to him, feeling concern automatically. Linhardt stared at him. His blue eyes began to fill up with tears and he ran off. Byleth wanted to go after him, but-

He heard the bell of the monastery go off. Byleth sighed in defeat and he went off to go begin his lectures. But as he walked off, he couldn't stop thinking about Linhardt.

_The black eye..._

_The cut..._

_His nose bleeding..._

_His mouth bleeding as well..._

_What the hell could have happened to him?!_

* * *

Even in his lectures, Byleth couldn't stop thinking of it. Come to think of it, Linhardt didn't show up to class from what was reported. Who on Earth would hurt him like this? Was it all because of the laughing people? Did the laughing people had something to do with this? He decided that once class was over, he would go find Linhardt and question him.

_Seeing tears well up in Linhardt's eyes though..._

Once class was over, Byleth dismissed the students and went to go look for Linhardt. "Linhardt, where are you?" Byleth called out as he looked around. He heard the same students laughing as they ran past him. Byleth wanted to question them, but he felt a hand stop him. He looked to the source.

Claude.

"Teach, are you okay?" Claude asked. Byleth nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Byleth replied. "Have you seen Linhardt?" Claude shook his head no. "No, I haven't. Why?" Claude replied with a confused look on his face. Byleth shook his head. "Never mind. I'll see where he is. Thank you anyway." Byleth replied with a smile before leaving. Claude was confused but he nodded.

* * *

As Byleth looked around for Linhardt, he found his room. He secretly hoped that Linhardt is safe. He knocked on the door. "Linhardt? Are you okay?" Byleth asked through the door.

No response.

He knocked again. "Linhardt?"

No response.

Fear was starting to take control of Byleth. "Linhardt? Please open the door..." Byleth begged. He heard footsteps through the door. Professor? Is that you?" Linhardt asked through the door. "Of course." Byleth replied back.

He heard the door unlock and the doorknob turning. When the door open, Byleth began to speak. "Lin-" He was cut off as Linhardt hugged him, crying harshly. Byleth hugged him in return and they entered in Linhardt's room.


	2. Helping the Lost One

As Linhardt and Byleth sat on Linhardt's bed, Linhardt hugged Byleth as he continued to cry harshly. Byleth began to wonder about Linhardt. What the hell happened to him? When he saw Linhardt, he was injured. It looked critical. But when Linhardt saw that Byleth saw the injuries, he just...ran off in tears.

It feels like Linhardt is hiding something. But what?

Linhardt managed to calm down as his sobs died down. Once he calmed down, he looked at Byleth with his blue eyes that are red from all the crying. "I'm sorry...for being a wreck..." Linhardt said quietly. "It's fine, Linhardt." Byleth replied, noticing the black eye. His nose, mouth, and the cut wasn't bleeding anymore. "What happened to you?" Linhardt felt scared at this point.

He knew he should tell Byleth. But what can he say?

He felt silent as a mouse and that his silence was causing him pain.

"I...can you not tell anyone, please?" Linhardt begged to Byleth, hoping that the professor won't speak of it to anyone. Byleth nodded and Linhardt hugged him again. "Thank you..." He pulled away. "Anyway, I...I was trying to get to my class but..." Byleth could see tears beginning to come in Linhardt's eyes.

"There was four horrible students...they pulled me into a corner and...and...they...beat me and said how much I was a failure to my class..." Byleth felt anger. So it was those laughing students. "A-And they even m-mocked me for my f-fear of b-bloodshed..." Linhardt began crying at this point. Byleth hugged him and Linhardt gradually returned it as his sobs came back.

To think that this would happen to a boy like Linhardt...

Byleth listened to Linhardt's painful sobbing. It was making Byleth feel like he wants to cry himself. But he stayed strong for Linhardt's sake. Once Linhardt calmed down, he looked straight at Byleth. "I'm sorry, professor...for being a mess..." Linhardt apologized to Byleth. Byleth shook his head. "It's fine." Byleth replied.

Now Byleth knew something. He now has a duty.

You must be wondering what the duty is.

To protect Linhardt at all costs himself.

"I know what I need to do now." Byleth said to Linhardt. Linhardt was confused and he looked at him. "I must protect you at all costs." Byleth said and Linhardt's eyes widened. "Protect...me?" Linhardt replied and Byleth nodded.

As much Linhardt likes this, he doesn't want Byleth involved.

"N-No! Please don't involve yourself, professor!" Linhardt begged to Byleth. Byleth took both of Linhardt's hands into his warm ones. Linhardt gasped softly when he felt the warmth. "Linhardt, I know this is my duty now." Byleth replied to Linhardt. "I want to protect you. I really do." Linhardt felt shocked.

No one has said this to him. Ever.

Linhardt smiled sadly and he hugged Byleth. "T-Thank you..." Byleth smiled and he hugged him back.

* * *

Byleth met up with Rhea to decide which house he will teach in. Manuela and Hanneman was there as well. Byleth knew that if he was going to protect Linhardt at all costs, he will decide to teach his class.

"I will like to teach the Black Eagles house."


	3. First Day Teaching

As Byleth arrived in the classroom, everyone looked at him, including Linhardt. Byleth nodded at everyone and walked up to the front. Edelgard smiled at him and Byleth returned it. Linhardt looked at that. He feels happy that Edelgard and Byleth could be friends. ~~Unfortunately, h~~ ~~e felt jealous about it~~.

But he remembered the promise that Byleth made to him.

* * *

_"I know what I need to do now." Byleth said to Linhardt. Linhardt was confused and he looked at him. "I must protect you at all costs." Byleth said and Linhardt's eyes widened. "Protect...me?" Linhardt replied and Byleth nodded._

_Linhardt shook his head._

_"N-No! Please don't involve yourself, professor!" Linhardt begged to Byleth. Byleth took both of Linhardt's hands into his warm ones. Linhardt gasped softly when he felt the warmth. "Linhardt, I know this is my duty now." Byleth replied to Linhardt. "I want to protect you. I really do."_

_Linhardt felt shocked._

* * *

Thinking about the promise, it made his heart skip a beat and he smiled about it. "Okay, class. Let's begin." Byleth stated and everyone nodded. Linhardt silently promised that he won't fall asleep in class for Byleth's sake.

He knows that he won't.

Unless if he does.

But who knows.

* * *

Once class was dismissed, Linhardt immediately walked to his room to go catch up on a nap. What he didn't know was that Byleth followed him. Once he got in the bed, he yawned. "Might as well catch up on a nap..." Linhardt said. However, he heard a voice next to him. "A nap?" The voice said and Linhardt jumped.

"BAH!"

Linhardt looked and he saw Byleth. "Professor, what are you doing here?" Linhardt replied as he felt calm again. "I was curious of what you were doing." Byleth replied to the sleepy teen. "Anyway, I can see you are about to take a nap, are you?" Linhardt nodded as he said this. "Well, have a nice nap." Byleth said and went to leave. Linhardt felt fear.

He didn't want him to go.

He didn't want to be lonely. Not at all.

"W-Wait!"

A hand stopped Byleth from leaving. Byleth looked.

"Yes, Linhardt?"

Linhardt blushed as he tried to find his words. "C-Can you stay with me...?" Linhardt asked, who seems scared of being alone. Byleth nodded and pulled up a chair and sat down. Linhardt smiled and got back in the bed. Linhardt fell asleep in 3 seconds. Byleth looked at him. Linhardt looked so peaceful in his sleep.

Byleth gently touched the sleeping boy's green hair. It felt so silky. But Byleth continued to think of something. When he saw his injuries...even after Linhardt explained what happened, Byleth still wondered about it.

Suddenly, he heard a soft sob escape Linhardt's mouth and he looked. Linhardt is crying? Oh dear...

He must be suffering a nightmare. Byleth sighed and got up from his chair. He secretly asked for forgiveness in his head before he got in the bed with Linhardt. Linhardt was still crying in his sleep. Byleth pulled him in for a hug. He felt arms wrap around him tightly.

Linhardt is hugging him back.

His cries also seem to cease as well. Byleth sighed. It wouldn't hurt to sleep with him...right?

Before he knew it, he felt his eyes close as he enters sleep.


	4. Tea Time and A Growing Feeling of Love

Byleth woke up. Was it night time already? Holy crap. He looked at Linhardt, who was still asleep. He really did look peaceful in his sleep. He looked at the clock. _19:30 PM._ They both fell asleep at _16:50 PM._ Linhardt also woke up. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Byleth said to him and Linhardt giggled. They both got out of the bed. Once they got out of Linhardt's bedroom, they walked to the dining hall. 

When they got in the dining hall, Ashe immediately came up to him. "Hello, professor!" Ashe said excited. Byleth flinched but he laughed. "Hello, Ashe." Linhardt felt a slight pang of jealousy in his heart from seeing that. If only he was cheery like Ashe and other students.

Food was ready for the students. Once everybody sat and got their foods, they began eating almost immediately. At least they took their time. Byleth noticed Linhardt slowly eating his food. Byleth sighed quietly. Did Linhardt had something on his mind? He couldn't tell. Byleth looked through a small bag that had tea packets. He found a tea pack that said Angelica tea. He smiled.

He decided that he will do something special for Linhardt.

* * *

The next day came quickly. When it was free time, Byleth went to go find Linhardt. He saw Linhardt sleeping as his head rested on the table. Byleth smiled and walked up to him. Linhardt really did look cute in his sleep.

To him, seeing him makes his heart melt with warmth.

Linhardt made gentle snores as he slept. Byleth smiled and picked him up bridal style. Linhardt didn't wake up to this. Best that he doesn't...at least not yet anyway. He carried him outside to a table perfect for tea time. He gently set Linhardt in a chair, careful at not waking up.

Byleth picked up a basket filled with different pastries. Byleth then put a packet with Angelica tea. The water was hot luckily and well boiled. Once the tea was made, Byleth was finished setting up the table. He saw Linhardt stirring in his sleep.

Linhardt is waking up.

Once Linhardt woke up, he smelled the tea. "Where am I...?" Linhardt questioned as he rubs the sleepy out of his eyes. "Professor?" Byleth smiled and he poured some of the Angelica tea in a cup and he gave it to Linhardt. Linhardt looked at it and a tired smile appeared on his face.

A 'mmm' escaped his mouth. "This tea is my favorite scent. So relaxing as to be downright sleep-inducing..." Linhardt said. Byleth smiled even more. "Feel free to drink it." Byleth said and Linhardt nodded. "Much appreciated." Linhardt said and slowly drinks it, enduring the hot liquid entering his mouth.

Byleth drinks some of the tea too, enduring the liquid. Linhardt looks at Byleth. "So...what made you decide to bring me over here?" Linhardt questioned to Byleth. Byleth was silent for a few moments before he sighed. "I saw that you were lost in thoughts yesterday at the dining hall." Linhardt stopped smiling and a small sad frown formed.

"You were also sitting alone. How come?" Byleth added. Linhardt remained silent until he sighed. "Well...I was thinking about my emotions." Linhardt replied. "Thinking of how I'm tired all the time and that I don't have any energy to be outgoing and all that." Byleth listened to Linhardt's response as Linhardt continued speaking.

It's understandable if you question your own emotions, especially on how emotions can be different from one person. Well, that is what Byleth thinks. "But yeah, it's because I kept questioning myself about how I am...how my emotions work..." Byleth made a gentle smile, making Linhardt's heart melt.

"It's fine, Linhardt." Byleth replied to the green haired. " understand how that feels. I question about myself and how people call me the Ashen Demon as I never hesitate to slaughter when I was a mercenary." Linhardt felt surprised. He never learned about this from Byleth.

Seeing Byleth...hearing his voice...feeling his thoughts and feelings...

It made Linhardt's heart fill with warmth.

_Is this...love?_

Right before Linhardt could reply, the bell of the monastery rang. They sighed and started putting away the supplies. "It was a wonderful time. Thank you." Linhardt said as he felt himself getting motivated for class (A/N: Haha. Get it?).

Byleth smiled and nodded. "See you in class." Byleth said before walking off. Linhardt stood there and he smiled. He felt like he could do anything when Byleth is near him. He picked up a few books before walking off as the smile still remained on his face.


	5. The Love is Growing...Yet...

As days passed, Byleth kept helping the classmates. Especially Linhardt. When it came to battling, Linhardt hesitated but he used magic anyway. Byleth always helped him and the other classmates. Although, Linhardt couldn't shake off the warm feeling in his heart. This warm feeling happens when he is around Byleth. At one point, they had to go to battle where they will have to kill.

To some people, it didn't seem right. To Linhardt, it definitely didn't seem right at all.

As people fought, Byleth saw Linhardt hesitating to fight. Byleth then saw a enemy coming in to attack Linhardt. "Linhardt, watch out!" Byleth screamed and Linhardt turned around. He then saw Byleth to come in and kill the enemy.

Seeing the blood drip from the enemy...

It made him feel nauseous.

Byleth sighed and looked at Linhardt. "If you really want to survive, this is how." Byleth said to Linhardt, which sent chills down his spine. Linhardt still hesitated. He didn't feel like killing anybody at all. Suddenly, a enemy was coming to attack him.

_If you really want to survive, this is how._

_If you really want to survive, this is how._

_If you really want to survive, this is how._

_If you really want to survive, this is how._

Those words continue to repeat in his head. Linhardt closed his eyes, bracing for impact. Suddenly, he felt a tingle from his fingers. The next thing heard was the enemy screaming in pain as he felt the wind blades cut through his skin, killing him.

Linhardt noticed that he wasn't hurt at all. He was confused. He opened his eyes, but only to see the lifeless enemy in front of him. Linhardt looked at himself, only to see blood on him. The only thing he felt was complete distress.

"I killed him...what have I done? The blood..."

This was the only thing he mumbled sadly to himself. Everyone continued fighting as Linhardt stood still. He couldn't move in his distress. He just couldn't at all.

Linhardt began crying almost immediately. He just killed somebody. As he cried, the nauseous feeling grew and grew more. He felt a pressure on his stomach as if someone lit his intestines on fire. The next thing you know, he vomited on the ground. Unknown to him, him vomiting made a loud sound.

Linhardt saw his vision getting blurry. Not from his tears, but from presumed exhaustion. He then collapsed on the ground and he saw someone coming up to him. He couldn't tell who it was. He also heard a muffled voice calling his name before everything went to black.

* * *

Blue eyes awakened.

His room? Why is he in his room? Was the whole thing a dream?

No...it couldn't be...

Linhardt looked around. Nothing looked touched. Nothing looked suspicious. So why did everything feel different? Why did it? He then heard his room door open. He saw Seteth and Byleth come in. Linhardt began to shake. Was he about to get yelled at? Is he in trouble? He couldn't tell at all.

"Are you alright, Linhardt?" One of the voices spoke. It was Byleth. He sounded concerned for him. Linhardt sighed as he fell back on his bed. "No...my head hurts..." Linhardt replied quietly. "The battle ended in succession." Seteth stated. "After you fainted, the professor defended you. After the battle ended, he carried you back here."

Linhardt felt true guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"I hope you feel better, Linhardt." Seteth said before leaving his room. The only people left was Linhardt and Byleth. Linhardt felt the guilt rush through his body. He didn't want Byleth to look at him right now. As the guilt rose, so did his verge of tears.

"I'm sorry."

Byleth looked at him.

"How come you are sorry?"

How could Byleth be sympathetic with him? Linhardt felt like a jerkass right now. "If I didn't faint, you wouldn't have to waste your time carrying for me." Linhardt replied as tears fell down his face. Byleth noticed it. "Are you crying?" Byleth asked and Linhardt nodded, feeling that there was no point in hiding it.

Byleth sat down on his bed and hugged him. Linhardt returned the hug as he cried. "It's not your fault, Linhardt." Byleth said to Linhardt's ear as he cried. Linhardt's grip got tighter as he continued to cry. In all honesty, it felt nice.

It felt nice to be close to Byleth like this.

After Linhardt's cries died down, he looked at Byleth. Byleth looked back. They were in the longest stare.

And there was the warm feeling again.

But this time, both of them felt it.

Linhardt fell asleep and Byleth chuckled. He gently put Linhardt inside the bed and pulled the covers over him. Byleth sat down in a chair, watching the boy sleep.


	6. Love Confessions and First Kiss

Linhardt woke up after a 5 hour nap. He looked at Byleth. Byleth fell asleep while sitting in the chair. Linhardt smiled and got out of bed. He shook Byleth awake. "Professor, wake up." Linhardt said gently and Byleth woke up almost immediately. "Linhardt?" He questioned and Linhardt smiled more. "Wake up, you sleepy professor." Linhardt replied and Byleth chuckled.

* * *

As they left Linhardt's room, they noticed that the sun is still up. They knew that it was the afternoon. Byleth saw Linhardt head to the library. Byleth smiled and decided to explore around the monastery. Suddenly, he saw Ashe come up to him. "Ashe?" Byleth asked. "You look like you want to ask me something." Ashe nodded.

"Well...I was going to ask if I could join your class." Ashe said nervously. Byleth was surprised. Ashe wanted to join his class already? This is obviously a surprise to Byleth. "Of course, Ashe. Welcome to the Black Eagles." Byleth replied. Ashe jumped in joy with a loud 'yay!'. 

Linhardt saw it through a window and he smiled. ~~Unknown to him, he felt jealousy in his heart once more~~. Linhardt resumed back to reading a book about the Crest of Cethleann. Of course, he possesses a minor Crest of Cethleann. He would always study about it in his free time.

But as he thought about Byleth, his heart warmed up again. "Why...am I feeling this way?" Linhardt mumbled to himself. Linhardt sighed quietly and closed the book. Once he returned the book back to the shelf, he left the library.

* * *

Once it reached night time, Byleth immediately went to look for Linhardt. But there was no sign of him. Where did he go? Byleth saw Edelgard and he walked up to her. "Professor? Do you need something?" Edelgard asked and Byleth nodded. "Do you know where Linhardt is at?" Byleth replied and Edelgard nodded. "He's outside." She replied. "He is probably doing research there."

Byleth nodded. "Thank you." Byleth said and walked off after seeing Edelgard nod. Once he went outside and looked around, he saw Linhardt. "Linhardt, there you are." Byleth said and sat next to him. Linhardt smiled. "Hello, professor." Linhardt replied before going back to writing. "What are you writing?" Linhardt stopped writing.

From what Byleth saw, a blush appeared on his face.

"A p-poem."

"A poem?"

"A poem...for you."

Byleth was surprised. "H-Here." Linhardt said and gave him the poem. Byleth took the poem gently and he started reading it.

_Light_

_What is that? A light?_

_A light that will help me?_

_The light looks like a sun._

_A sun with a smile._

_The smile on the sun looks nice._

_I want to smile too._

_But I can't. I don't know why._

_I realized that who the sun was._

_The sun is someone that cares for me_

_I realized that the sun filled with peace._

_Peace that I yearn for._

_I realized that sun is somebody._

_Somebody that cares for me._

_That somebody is you, professor..._

Byleth was surprised. Was this a love poem to him? He looked at Linhardt, but he felt a kiss on his cheek. "I...I love you, professor..." Linhardt confessed quietly. Byleth was surprised at this. He too fell in love with his student. Byleth smiled and kissed him in the lips. Linhardt was surprised but he kissed back.

This is their first kiss.

Once they parted their lips, Byleth smiled. "I love you too, Linhardt." Byleth said and Linhardt smiled. Luckily, no one saw them kissing. "Let's go." Byleth said and Linhardt nodded.

* * *

They agreed to keep their love a secret. They were in Linhardt's room. "Sleep well, Linhardt." Byleth said and Linhardt nodded. They both drifted off to sleep together.


	7. Something Deep...In The Love

The next day was the usual routine. But it was a little different. They would both wake up, kiss each other's cheek, and go their usual routine. As Byleth began his lectures, he saw Linhardt staring dreamily at him. Byleth was surprises to see Linhardt like that but he smiled in return.

Tests came in for the students. Linhardt sighed quietly as he hated doing exams, but he knew that there was no choice. Linhardt picked up his writing utensil and began working.

When Linhardt looked around, he saw Caspar making confused looks, Edelgard making a determined face and Hubert smirking. "Do Edelgard and Hubert know the answers...?" Linhardt quietly mumbled.

* * *

When they were done with tests, the papers are passed up front. Everyone was hoping they passed. As Byleth went to grade the tests, everyone began talking with each other. Linhardt decided to talk to Ashe. They were talking about different sweets and all that.

As they kept talking, they noticed Byleth's eyes lighten up with happiness. "It seems that the professor is happy." Ferdinand quietly said as he smiled. Byleth stood up once he finished grading. "Alright. I got good news." Byleth said and they all looked at him.

"Everyone passed." Everyone smiled and they did a silent cheer. Byleth chuckled and he looked at Linhardt. Linhardt was definitely smiling. Byleth really loves his smile. Especially since he loves him. He remembered reading Linhardt's poem to him.

It was just too peaceful.

* * *

As class dismissed, Byleth saw Linhardt go to his room. It seemed that Linhardt wants to be alone. He wondered why. But it seemed best to leave him alone.

* * *

At night time after dinner, Byleth secretly followed Linhardt. Once Linhardt got to his bedroom, Byleth scared him from behind. "Boo!" Byleth said and Linhardt flinched with a yelp.

Linhardt turned around with a pout on his face. Byleth chuckled. "Got you." He said through his chuckling. Linhardt pouted even more. "Why, professor?" Linhardt said. "Going in for your sleep?" Linhardt nodded.

He began blushing. "Can you come in here too?" Linhardt asked and Byleth nodded. They went in his room. Once they got inside, they stared at each other for a few minutes. In one swift move, Linhardt immediately kissed Byleth's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. Byleth kissed back as well.

One of Byleth's arms went to Linhardt's waist. One of Linhardt's hands went to clutch onto the front of the shirt. Everybody is asleep luckily. They continued kissing as they land of Linhardt's bed. Byleth's lips traveled to Linhardt's neck.

Byleth began kissing his neck and Linhardt gasped as he ran his fingers through Byleth's hair.

To them, it was a special night to share their love.


	8. Dancing In The Velvet Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF MALE BYLETH CAN DANCE WITH CLAUDE, HE CAN DANCE WITH LINHARDT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is based on Nana Mizuki's Dancing In The Velvet Moon

Months have passed. Sometimes during those months, Byleth and Linhardt would meet in the sleepy boy's room. They would special things during those times.

A new month began. Rhea explained to Byleth that a ball is to occur in the monastery. Byleth was surprised when he said he had to choose a representative to represent his house.

Byleth sighed quietly as he thought about it.

* * *

As he explored around the monastery, his thoughts immediately went to Linhardt. Sure, Linhardt was always sleepy. But he was very caring and loving. (A/N: At least Byleth increased everyone's charm).

As Byleth decided to go talk to Linhardt, he saw Ingrid. He walked to her. "Hello, Ingrid." He greeted and she turned around. "Hello, professor." She replied. They talked for a while before Ingrid asked if she can join his class. Byleth accepted.

As Byleth continued exploring, he continued talking to other students. Some of then joined his class like Annette, Ignatz, Marianne, and Leonie. Byleth felt pleased from this and he finally decided to go see Linhardt.

Byleth sighed happily as he approached Linhardt's door. He must be catching up on a nap or something. Once he opened the unlocked door, he was right. Linhardt was sleeping.

Byleth smiled and walked to his bed. Linhardt must have sensed his presence, because he gently took ahold of Byleth's hands. Byleth was taken aback from the sudden move. He saw Linhardt's blue eyes waking up. "Professor?" Linhardt mumbled and Byleth nodded.

"Don't worry...it's me." Byleth replied. He swore that he could see a smile form on Linhardt. "I'm glad you're here..." Linhardt said to Byleth. He got up from the bed and hugged him. Byleth hugged back willingly.

After all, Linhardt is his boyfriend.

But they must keep it a secret for now.

As Byleth and Linhardt hugged, they didn't notice the door was open a crack. As Claude passed, he saw it. He stopped in his tracks and he looked through the crack. "Teach is hugging Linhardt? Wow, Teach..." Claude quietly whispered. When he saw both of them breaking apart, Claude quickly left, making sure to be quiet.

As Claude walked down, he thought about the sight he saw. "I'm surprised that Teach was hugging Linhardt." Claude said to himself. "I guess there is something going on between them." He walked away as soon as he heard footsteps.

* * *

Linhardt and Byleth left Linhardt's room as they decide to go to the dining hall. As they walked, they saw Claude smirk at them as he walked passed them. "What was Claude smirking about?" Linhardt asked to which Byleth shrugged to. They sighed quietly.

* * *

Days/weeks have passed. Finally, the night of the ball came. When it came to the dance class, Byleth chose Dorothea as the dancer. He helped her with dance rehearsals and also helped her with her charm. The other representatives was Dimitri and Claude.

Dorothea ended up winning, much to the Black Eagles's happeness.

As people danced, Byleth watched. He saw Claude look at him. Claude smiled and walked up to him before taking his hand. He saw Linhardt dancing with another girl. Might as well go along with it.

After he and Claude dance, he saw Linhardt free from other people. Byleth walked up to him. "Hello, Linhardt." Linhardt smiled almost immediately. "Hello, professor." Byleth smiled in return. "Would you like to dance with me?" Byleth asked.

_Wait, that's not what I wanted to say! But...it would feel nice..._

"Of course." Linhardt said proudly. Byleth was surprised to hear this from him. He felt like Linhardt was being more energetic when he is around Byleth. Byleth took Linhardt's hand gently and they went to the dance floor as they began to dance.

To them, it felt like the dance was lasting a lifetime.

It felt so perfect.


	9. More Love, More Time

It was the next day. Byleth and Linhardt still remembered that night. That night where they shared their love through a dance. It felt so magical to them. It really did. As Byleth looked around the monastery, he sighed. Linhardt was nowhere to be seen. He must be at his room catching up a nap.

Byleth sighed quietly. Flayn had recently joined his house so it was much different. It all began when she went missing. Seteth was desperately trying to look for her as he was falling into worry. After training, Byleth and the others managed to save her.

Byleth explored around the monastery more before he heard the bells go off.

* * *

Come to think of it, he noticed that Linhardt didn't show up to class. Did something happen? He couldn't tell. Once class was dismissed, he immediately went to look for Linhardt. As he walked, he noticed those laughing students run pass him. Byleth then walked. He turn a corner and...

He gasped. This was just like last time.

He noticed Linhardt badly beaten. He had a black eye on the same eye, his mouth was bleeding more, there was more cuts on his face, and there was bruises on his neck as well. Byleth picked up the unconscious Linhardt and decided to help him himself.

As he set Linhardt on his bed, he went to grab medical stuff. When he got them, he treated the unconscious Linhardt. He heard whimpers from Linhardt when he felt the stinging. He couldn't blame him. He really couldn't.

Once fixing the injuries, he looked at Linhardt. Linhardt was slowly waking up. Once he did, he looked at Byleth. "P-Professor...?" Byleth nodded and Linhardt immediately hugged him, ignoring the pain. He heard Linhardt begin to sob harshly. Byleth sighed as he rubbed his back.

Not this again...

Byleth knew he had to tell about these students to Seteth when he sees him. But right now, he needs to be with Linhardt in order to comfort him. As Linhardt continued crying, Byleth felt like he couldn't hold the tears any longer.

He knew he had to stay strong, but what was the point?

He began to cry alongside him. Linhardt looked at the crying Byleth. This only made Linhardt cry even more. To think that they are sharing their sadness with each other...it was heartbreaking, yet calming for them to do.

Once they were done, they looked at each other before kissing each other in the lips. It felt a lot more perfect for them to kiss. Especially for Linhardt.

Byleth noticed that Linhardt fell asleep.

Might as well let him sleep.


	10. We Need To Talk

They woke up hours later. Once they head to the dining hall, they saw Claude standing in front of students. Linhardt whimpered and hid behind Byleth. Byleth realized why. Linhardt knows those students. So did he.

Those are the students that beat him.

Was Claude confronting them? If so, then Byleth had to give him gratitude. "I want you to stop hurting Linhardt. Understand?!" Claude yelled angrily. Byleth was surprised to hear Claude yell. Claude never yelled unless if necessary. So this was a shocker to him. The laughing students grumbled but they flinched when they heard Claude slam his fist against a tablem "Do you understand?!" Claude yelled, his anger increasing.

The laughing students nodded hastily and they ran away in fear. Claude was panting. Linhardt was still hiding behind Byleth. Claude turned and saw Byleth and Linhardt. "Oh, hey." Claude said after calming down from his anger.

Byleth and Linhardt walked to him. Claude noticed Linhardt and his frown turned into a smirk. "I see you brought your boyfriend~" Claude said, causing both of them to look at each other in horror. "Don't worry, I won't say anything about your relationship. I'll cover you two when you need it."

They both smiled. "Thank you, Claude." Byleth said.

Claude smiled as well. "Don't sweat it."

* * *

Byleth and Linhardt spent the whole days doing their own things. When it came to Byleth talking with Claude, Claude explained how he knew those laughing students were up to no good by the time they came into their class late. Byleth thanked Claude.

"I have to go. Thanks for the chat!" Claude said before leaving. Byleth smiled and waved. "Bye, Claude." He heard the church bells go off. Byleth left to go to the classroom.

* * *

Byleth and Linhardt sat in Linhardt's room. All they were doing was just sitting, staring into each other's eyes. So Claude knows about their relationship, but he did agree to keep it a secret. They were still lost in each other's eyes.

Linhardt thought about everything that has happened throughout this time. Byleth saved him. He showers him with love. Linhardt loved everything about Byleth. Byleth pulled him in for a kiss to which Linhardt returned.

Linhardt never felt so loved in his life. He felt glad to have Byleth by his side. Although...he seemed hesitant about his love for Byleth. It just didn't seem right to him for some reason. But he still loves Byleth. As they continued to kiss, their love grew.

Thank the gods that Claude is keeping their relationship a secret.

Byleth gently pushed Linhardt on the bed. Linhardt pulled him along with him. Byleth chuckled.

* * *

Byleth saw Claude smirk as he walked past him. "So how did it go?" Claude asked to him. "It went pretty well." Byleth replied as he realized what Claude was acknowledging. Dimitri and Edelgard came in. "Professor, we may need to talk about something serious." Dimitri said.

That got Byleth frozen still. Did they find out about his relationship with Linhardt? Did Claude tell them? "It's about those students that are unkind to Linhardt." Edelgard said. Byleth almost wanted to yell at them for making them worry but it's the truth anyway.

"Yeah, we do." Byleth said. The house leaders looked at him. "Those students passed by me and by the time I looked around the monastery, I saw Linhardt. He was beaten up by those students. This happened again hours ago."

The house leaders looked at each other. "So, you knew?" Dimitri questioned and Byleth nodded. Claude thought about it for a second before speaking. "We should tell Seteth about it." Claude concluded and they nodded in agreement.

"Of course. We can't have these students bullying Linhardt." Edelgard said and they nodded again before leaving to go see Seteth.

* * *

When they reported it to Seteth, Seteth decided that he will take action when he can. Once leaving, the house leaders and Byleth departed. Byleth decided that he will see Linhardt tomorrow. It has been a rough day.

Once Byleth entered his own bedroom, he put on his nightwear. He entered the bed and fell asleep. He smiled as he dreamed of Linhardt. Having dreams of Linhardt always put his mind at ease.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	11. My Love...Gone...

Byleth woke up. He saw the morning sun through his window. As he tried to move, he couldn't budge. He tried a few more times, but to no avail. He looked at his left, only to see Linhardt sleeping next to him. How did Linhardt figure out where his bedroom was?

Byleth smiled and hugged Linhardt in return. Linhardt gently smiled in his sleep. It felt nice to them. It really did.

* * *

Linhardt and Byleth came out of the bedroom two hours later. The couple decided to go to the mess hall. Claude looked at them with a face that means that he wanted to speak with both of them. The couple looked at each other before walking to him.

The three boys sat at a table far away from everyone's ears. "So, what is it do you want to talk about?" Byleth asked to Claude. Claude seemed to be thinking of what to say before speaking. "I have a update." Claude spoke. "The students have been expelled." Linhardt was confused. "What are you talking about, Claude?" Linhardt asked.

Claude looked at him. "I actually saw the students that did harmful things to you." Claude explained. "I confronted them. Me, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Teach talked about it and we reported them to Seteth. He and Rhea talked about it. And they decides to expel the students."

Linhardt was surprised at this. Does that mean the torment following him is now gone? He felt happy. He feels happy. But why does he feel sad all of a sudden? He does have depression. But why does he feel sad? He should be happy about it. He is.

Linhardt smiled forcefully as he didn't want anyone to worry. "I'm glad." He said quietly as he wanted to hug Byleth right now.

* * *

2 hours have passed. They were in the battlefield. Apparently, there was a fight going on. As they fought enemies, Linhardt got too scared to fight as he still hates the sight of blood. Suddenly, a enemy was charging at him. Linhardt, scared for his life, quickly ducked.

However, he felt magic at the tip of his fingers. The next thing heard was the enemy screaming. Linhardt looked and saw that the wind blade killed the enemy, causing blood to spill out. Linhardt stopped moving. More blood. More deaths.

It was all becoming too much for him. It really was.

Linhardt began crying as he curled into a ball. Caspar noticed. "Linhardt, get up!" Caspar yelled as he defeated a enemy. Linhardt couldn't move. He just continued crying. Byleth took notice of it. "Linhardt!" He called out as he also defeated a enemy. As Byleth tried to run to him, more enemies came in.

Byleth growled and took down all of them that got near him. He reached Linhardt. "Linhardt, it's me." Byleth said. Linhardt didn't seem to listen to him as he cried. Byleth saw more enemies and he defended Linhardt.

Everyone was surprised that he took down every last one of them. It showed that he truly loves Linhardt. But they don't know that. It's best that they don't. At least not yet.

* * *

Once they got back, Linhardt immediately ran to his room. Byleth noticed it and he tried to get through the crowd of students. "Linhardt!" He called out, but he didn't hear it. Once getting through, he immediately ran to Linhardt's room. "Linhardt!" He said as he knocked on the door.

"Professor? Is that you?" Linhardt replied and Byleth nodded. "Yes, it's me." Byleth replied. Instead of Linhardt opening the doors and hugging him, he got a different reply. "I'm sorry, but can I be alone for right now?" Linhardt asked and this shocked Byleth.

Linhardt never wanted to be alone. He never did.

"But, Linhardt, I-" He was cut off. "Please, professor. I just want to be alone right now." Linhardt said, his voice signalling that he was about to cry at any point. Byleth sighed and nodded. "Okay, just come to me when you're ready to talk." Byleth said.

"Okay."

* * *

It has been 3 hours. Linhardt didn't come out at all. Maybe he was catching up on a nap? He couldn't tell. But Byleth got more worried. What if Linhardt does want to see him? He decided that he will see him since Linhardt isn't coming out.

As he walked to Linhardt's room, he felt like something wasn't right. It feels like something happened. Byleth seemed to walk through an aura that is telling him that Linhardt was definitely not okay. As he reached Linhardt's room, he saw that there was no signs of the door opening.

He knocked on the door. "Linhardt?" Byleth called out. "Are you okay?"

No response.

Byleth sighed and pulled out a key to Linhardt's room. In his mind, he mentally asked for forgiveness and he unlocked the door. However, the moment he opened the door-

Byleth's eyes widened at the sight before him. He saw Linhardt hanging from a noose. There was a suicide note on his desk. Linhardt's shoes were off, proving that this was, indeed, a suicide.

"Linhardt...no..." He fell on his knees. Linhardt was dead. His skin was pale. Byleth reached for Linhardt's skin. His skin felt ice cold. His hand also showed no signs of life in him. Byleth felt the tears come down his face. This is like losing Jeralt, his father.

Only this time, it felt much more worse.

Byleth began crying almost immediately. He was hoping for a future with Linhardt. But Linhardt was now gone. His cries grew louder as he remembered memories of Linhardt.

The night grew and Byleth still didn't move. He just cried and cried. Suddenly, Edelgard walked by. "Professor, what's-" She saw Linhardt's lifeless body. "Oh my god..." She quietly spoke in horror. She immediately ran off to report about it. Byleth finally moved and walked to his desk.

He picked up the suicide note and he left, reading it along the way. Once in his room, he began crying all over again. He held the suicide note close to his chest and he fell on his bed, sobbing intensely as he lost the love of his life.


	12. It's Over...It's All Over...

Day time has reached. Byleth couldn't move from his bed. He had no motivation at all. Linhardt is gone. Why did Linhardt decide to pull that off? He feels alone. He **is** alone. He heard a knock on his door. "Professor? Please come out..."

It was Edelgard.

Byleth didn't move at all. Another knock. "Professor...?" It was Dimitri. He still didn't move. Another knock. "Teach...?" It was Claude. Byleth still didn't move. How could he move now that Linhardt is dead? Byleth still didn't move, even when he heard his door being unlocked from a key.

The house leaders entered in. "Teach...? Are you okay?" Claude asked, only to receive no response. "Professor?" Dimitri asked. No response. Byleth just stared blankly at the ceiling. He had one chance to make Linhardt happy. He swore that he would protect him at all costs.

He failed. He failed all of these counts.

"Professor?" Edelgard asked. Byleth's eyes slowly moved to look at them. "What do you want...?" His voice broke loose. The house leaders were shocked at how his voice sounded empty. You're right. It is empty. He feels empty.

"We...we wanted to check on you." Dimitri spoke. Byleth looked away. "I'm fine. Go away." Byleth replied. The house leaders looked at each other, sighed quietly, and they left. Byleth looked at the suicide note again.

He decided to read it again.

_Everyone..._

_Please forgive me for what I have done. I decided to end my own life. Seeing people die in front of me is too much for me. I wish I had the courage to fight. But I didn't. I never had._

_I realized that I was never good for anyone. Even if I did try, I just wouldn't do much. I wish I could. But I never did. And I never will. I was happy with the professor. I really was._

_Professor, if you are reading this...please know that this isn't your fault at all. It never was. If anyone is at fault, it's me. I knew that you loved me. You cared for me. You saved me. But there wasn't anything I could do._

_Nobody doesn't have to give me forgiveness. I was nothing but a crybaby. If there was a wish I could make...I want the whole world in peace. No wars...no more battles...no more bloodshed..._

_I don't expect anyone to forgive me. I know everyone will hate me for what I decided to do._

_I'm sorry, everyone. But this is the end for me._

Byleth began crying again. It was too heartbreaking for him.

* * *

After a straight amount of 4 hours, Byleth came out of his room weakly. Everyone noticed his state. Byleth didn't want to do any lectures. This was shown when they were in the classroom. Byleth taught his lectures quickly but weakly at the same time. Once he was done, he looked at his class.

"Everyone...do what you want..." Byleth weakly spoke. "I have exams to grade..." Everyone began to murmur about Byleth, but Byleth didn't give a damn. He felt too weak at this point. He wished that there was something or more he could have done.

Byleth began to grade the exams quietly. Everybody was so concerned for Byleth.

* * *

Once class was over, Edelgard came up to him. "Professor...will you join me? There's something I must do." Byleth looked at her. He didn't feel like going anywhere at all. "It will take a few days, but I promise we'll be back in time for the ceremony at the Holy Tomb."

Byleth still didn't say anything. "Where are we going...?" Byleth quietly asked. "It's meant to be a secret, but...I'm going to Enbarr, the Imperial capital. There is something I must do there." Byleth didn't have a reaction at all. "I'll go with you...I guess..." Byleth replied, still in grief.

"Thank you, my teacher..." Edelgard replied, noticing the hint of grief in his voice.

* * *

In Enbarr, there was a coronation for Edelgard to take the throne. Byleth quietly wondered about why Edelgard wanted to take the throne. Byleth didn't know. It felt like he didn't want to at all. He still wished that Linhardt was still alive.

But he isn't. Not anymore.

Linhardt died alone. He wasn't there for him.

* * *

However, this all seem to almost end when Edelgard revealed that she was the Flame Emperor. This shocked Byleth genuinely along with everybody else. Imagine if Linhardt saw that...he would truly feel even more heartbroken.

Byleth and the classmates fought the enemies off and protected the Crest stones. However, Byleth didn't want to fight anyone. He wanted to obey Linhardt's wish. No more battles.

But he didn't have a choice. He really didn't.

However, Rhea showed anger to Edelgard. "You have disappointed me, Edelgard." Rhea spoke. "To think that a descendant of House Hresvelg would would dare betray the holy church..." Edelgard showed anger as well.

"So it is my teacher who stands in my way. I always knew it would come to this..." Edelgard replied. "Professor, kill Edelgard at once." Rhea said. "She is a danger to all of Fódlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating."

Byleth looked at both of them. Why did it have to come to this already? Would Linhardt want to see this? Is this why he chose to kill himself?

"Professor, do what you must." Rhea said. "Don't listen to her, my teacher." Edelgard said. Byleth was now stuck in a huge dilemma. He held the Sword of the Creator tightly. He didn't know who to side with. He was done with living.

He's done.

"Linhardt would have want you to choose the right path. Kill Edelgard at once." Rhea said. Byleth's eyes widened at this. Did...did she seriously mention Linhardt like that? He knew that Linhardt wouldn't want any more killing. Then...why would she say such cruel words like that?

"No."

Byleth turned to look at Rhea. "You don't mention Linhardt like that. You never do that!" The sudden yelling caught Edelgard and Rhea off guard. "Linhardt would have never wanted this mess! He never would have. It's like you're saying that Linhardt wants me to kill Edelgard! He wants no more troubles like battles or bloodshed. All he wanted was fucking peace!"

Tears were clearly falling down his face now. Mentioning Linhardt made his heart ache, despite the fact it can't make a heartbeat. He clearly remembered feeling his first heartbeat.

' _Linhardt...I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to save you! I'm sorry for being such a weak professor!'_

The sudden cursing and yelling echoes through the Holy Tomb. Even Rhea or Edelgard couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, a humorless laugh escaped his mouth.

"You know, it's funny."

The humorless laugh caused Rhea and Edelgard to look at him. He walked to the center. "Here I am stuck in a dilemma between two leaders. Linhardt wouldn't have want to see this at all." His grip on the Sword of the Creator loosened a little.

He finally decided on a path. A never-ending one.

He decided that he will join Linhardt in death.

_'Linhardt wouldn't want to be alone in death. Just like how he didn't want to be alone while he was alive. Don't worry, Linhardt. I'll be with you.'_

He pulled out the Sword of the Creator and aimed it at both of them. Both women flinched. Instead of attacking them like he wished, he made a empty smile as tears still continued to run down his face. He positioned the sword at his chest.

"I rather die than choose any of you two." He then pushed the Sword of the Creator into his heart. Rhea gasped loudly as Edelgard's eyes widened. This was a horrific sight. But to Byleth, it felt satisfying.

"I choose...neither of you..." Byleth said quietly before falling to the ground. Edelgard walked close to her teacher's lifeless body. He was dead.

Instantly.

She began crying as she fell on her knees. Rhea stared in horror. Her one chance to see her mother again...gone. For that Byleth has decided to join Linhardt in death. Suddenly, the entrance to the Holy Tomb opened and Dimitri and Claude ran in.

"We heard yelling and-" Claude stopped speaking when he saw the sight of Byleth dead. "Teach...? Edelgard...?" Dimitri spoke quietly but Edelgard continued crying. Claude and Dimitri walked up to Edelgard and they too fell on their knees.

Claude hugged Edelgard as Dimitri stared at Byleth's lifeless body in front of them.

* * *

2 days later.

Byleth's and Linhardt's funeral.

Claude was carrying Byleth's lifeless body to a coffin. The coffin was colored dark aqua like green was mixed with black along with a hint of blue. Once placing him inside, Edelgard gently closed it with a sad look.

Dimitri was carrying Linhardt's lifeless body to the other coffin, which was colored dark green like green was mixed with black. Caspar gently closed the coffin as he too had a sad look.

That was his childhood friend that died.

The coffins were gently carried by Dedue and Raphael. Everyone had sad looks. Once the coffins were placed in the dug holes, they quietly said prayers. Once after that, the coffins were lowered. Linhardt and Byleth were buried next to each other.

And that day and onward, there was no such thing as happiness anymore in all of Fódlan.


End file.
